english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rif Hutton
Rif Hutton (born November 28, 1962) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Bridget Hoffman. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Crewman 1, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - Metro City Sergeant, ADR Loop Group *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Rio 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - High Official *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Annapolis (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Bad Samaritan (2018) - Additional Voices *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Bird Box (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Death Race (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Enchanted (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Just Wright (2010) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Machete (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Scream 4 (2011) - Additional Voices *Sex, Death and Bowling (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *Two Can Play That Game (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - 2nd Officer *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - 2nd Officer *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Tonka: Construction (1996) - Rusty *Tonka: Construction 2 (1999) - Rusty Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. External Links *www.rifhutton.com Category:American Voice Actors